


Score one for Mizushima

by KuraKira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aha I need to update Magical Teacher and instead I write this, Because I love Michimiya and the Niiyama captain is pretty, F/F, I may make this a drabble series I don't know yet, I named the captain of the Niiyama Girl's High Mizushima Hoshi, why did I do this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraKira/pseuds/KuraKira
Summary: Mizushima Hoshi was used to winning, it comes naturally when you’re the captain of basically the female equivalent of the Shiratorizawa Volleyball Team. Yet the joy of winning has… lots it’s touch per se. It’s like being addicted to a drug, the high comes faster and stays longer at first, but the more you do it, the more your body gets used to it and suddenly you need more in order to retain the high. At this point winning seems almost like it isn’t a challenge anymore, and Mizushima loves challenges. (AKA Niiyama’s captain is pretty and I love Michimiya)





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know what the Niiyama Girl's High is, they were briefly mentioned in the Manga but we don't know basiclly anything about them so I used that to my advantage here when writing this
> 
> Link to the Niiyama Wiki Page: http://haikyuu.wikia.com/wiki/Niiyama_Girls%27_High

Mizushima Hoshi was used to winning, it comes naturally when you’re the captain of basically the female equivalent of the Shiratorizawa Volleyball Team. Yet the joy of winning has… lots it’s touch per se. It’s like being addicted to a drug, the high comes faster and stays longer at first, but the more you do it, the more your body gets used to it and suddenly you need more in order to retain the high. At this point winning seems almost like it isn’t a challenge anymore, and Mizushima loves challenges. 

Letting out a sigh, the blonde captain walked to the bathrooms after winning their game with a school whom she didn’t bother to remember the name of. Iwatomi or something it doesn't matter at this point. All that mattered was that her school was only a few matches away from going to nationals. Again. 

The hallway was quiet, but if you listened carefully you could hear the ever growing cheer from the gym Aoba Johsai was in as their setter/captain Oikawa Tooru began his serve. You could even hear the smack the ball created when it landed on the hardwood floor, letting anyone on the outside know that no one made the brave attempt at trying to recive it. 

_ ‘Now if only I could serve like that.’  _ Mizushima thought bitterly as she tried to find the bathrooms to wash her face before heading back to school with her team. One downside Mizushima found when it came to sports; it left her hot and sweaty, even if the opponent wasn’t that strong gyms are almost never air conditioned so either way, you’ll work up a sweat. 

“Honestly I practically grew up here and I still can’t find the bathrooms. How pathetic of me.” Mizushima said aloud as if anyone would hear, she had that habit, talking when no one was around. If she was in her room back home she would carry a full conversation with herself. Now was not the time though, she would seem crazy. 

An overhead sign pointed gave directions to the series of courts for various sports, a series of olympic sized swimming pools and finally the bathrooms. Giving a silent prayer, the female captain quickened her pace to the restrooms, her legs taking longer strides than they should be. Soon the grayish door was in sight, slowing her pace down, Mizushima reached the bathroom as if she wasn’t lost. Opening the door, the blonde expected the room to be unoccupied, but a girl with pixie cut brown hair was splashing water on her face. Even though her eyes were closed, one could clearly tell the mystery girl had long eyelashes. She probably had wide eyes too, kinda doe like and innocent. It wasn’t until the girl looked up at Mizushima that she noticed she was staring with the door open and her mouth agape like a fish. 

The brunette’s wide went wide, probably not noticing the door open as she splashed the cool water on her face. Letting out a stamper, the girl tried to apologize for not being clear of her surroundings. The girl’s athletic shorts were black with a light gray stripe running down the side and a white t-shirt replaced the top of her volleyball uniform. Seeing her like this made Mizushima wish she changed out of her top as well, it was uncomfortable with the sweat on her armpits and under her sports bra.

“No need to apologize, it was rude of me to stare. I should be the one apologising.” Mizushima entered the bathroom and turned on the sink a few down from her nameless companion. 

“You attend Niiyama?” The brunette asked, grabbing a paper towel and drying her face off. Splashing her face with water, Mizushima gave a nod. Normally she would be angry with the question, the words ‘Niiyama Joshi’ are printed in black letters on her uniform. She didn’t feel that way to the girl, she was probably a first year.

“That’s so cool! You guys are really strong. My name is Michimiya Yui. I’m a captain of Karasuno High school’s female Volleyball team.” Turning off the faucet, Mizushima looked up at Michimiya, her face noticeably wet. Karasuno high school. If they won, that would be the school Niiyama would face next.

“You lost didn’t you?” The response came out blunt and harsh. Michimiya shrinked down at the blonde’s harsh words and looked away while nodding. “I had heard how strong your boys team was becoming and I was hopefully you would be the same. I guess not.” Grabbing a paper towel, Mizushima was oblivious to the tears about to spool from her fellow captain. When she finished drying off her face, she saw the tears falling down like raindrops, one by one from the brunette’s face. 

Discarding the towel, Mizushima did something she never did to her own teammates, but to her small cousin when he began to cry. She wrapped her arms around Michimiya’s waist and pulled her in close for a hug. The warm embrace made the tears flow even harder and soon Mizushima’s top had a small stain of tears to accompany her sweaty body. 

“Mizushima Hoshi.” Michimiya looked up from her position on the blonde’s shoulder with wide eyes. “My name is Mizushima Hoshi.” She let go of Michimiya and wiped a tear from her eye. 

“You’re really pretty.” The sudden outburst made both blush, Michimiya more so than Mizushima. The brunette once more began to stammer an apology but was interrupted by the sound of light laugher. 

“Thank you, I don’t get compliments on my appearance often.” Scratching her cheek, Mizushima debated making a risky move. “Would you like to join me at a cafe on Friday or Saturday next week? If you’re not busy that is.” 

“Like, a date?” The blonde gave a nod and avoided looking at Michimiya. The brunette smiled and nodded at the request. 

“I would love to. I would give you my phone number but I left it at home.” 

“How about I just pick you up after practice on Friday?” Michimiya gave a nod and and a small bow before she made her way to the bathroom door. 

“I’ll see you on Friday then right?” Mizushima gave a confirmation and followed her future date out the bathroom. Both went their separate ways, Michimiya went north and Mizushima west. The blonde had a smile on her face as she tried to find her way back to her bus and team. 

The sound of footsteps made Mizushima think it was her team, but sadly it was the Shiratorizawa volleyball team. Giving a single glare and a signature ‘I got my eyes on you’ gesture at Ushijima as they walked past, a tradition where the meaning had been long forgotten. 

There was one thing that Mizushima had over the canon that is Ushijima Wakatoshi though. 

She had a pretty date on Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite part was the interaction between Mizushima and Ushijima
> 
> Total word count: 1155


End file.
